Advice to a Teenage Daughter
by Laserfire
Summary: That year was her worst. She hadn't spoken to Percy in months. Athena doesn't care for love but when it comes to her daughter, she cares quite a lot. One-shot.


**This is set before The Last Olympian. Annabeth and Percy didn't talk during that year and it was destroying her. Advice to a Teenage Daughter.**

**One-shot.**

**Please review.**

**LF xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

That year was definitely her worst.

Her grades, the little slips that she used to crave, slowly slid down from her usual impressive A's to B's and C_'_s and once even a D.

Some days she'd stay in her room, lock it and refuse to answer when her parents came knocking. Well, it was mostly her stepmother. She'd say.

"Sweetie, let's you and me have a chat."

But Annabeth would reply "I have to study" or sometimes she wouldn't even reply at all.

Because most of the time, she wouldn't be in there.

Outside her window was a tall but sturdy tree that was easy enough to use as an escape route. She had always been a keen climber and climbing a tree was much easier than the lava-climbing frame in camp.

Sometimes, she'd go down to the park. Others, she'd wander through the mall aimlessly with her camp hoodie that would earn her funny looks and people thinking "Who the heck are the Camp Half-Bloods? I've never heard of them."

But mostly, her feet would take her to the ocean. The sound of peaceful waves soothed her and made her feel as if Percy were there beside her and his presence always seemed to put her at ease, despite the fact that each time they were together, they had usually finished and afternoon of killing monsters or he'd have burnt his school to the ground again.

She'd never go _actually _into the water. She was no fool and only idiots would risk going straight into the realm of her mothers greatest enemy. She'd always held respect for Poseidon despite his hatred of his mother. He was an intelligent god and she'd always liked the fact that Percy looked up to him and secretely she figured anyone who Percy looked up to had to be doing something right.

She often sat at the shore, with her toes dipping in. It reminded her of camp. At every holiday she went, training harder than before but always hoping that he might show up but at both Christmas and Easter, the Ares kids were there, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf and a few of her siblings showed up but no one else. He hadn't even called her. But equally, she hadn't called him.

Luke was the main problem in her mind. Each time she thought about calling Percy, she'd think back to their last conversation where she'd actually stood up for Luke slightly. She kept picturing his face as she shouted the last lines of her prophecy at him. His face fell.

_And lose a love to worse than death._

"_Um so Luke was....."_

His voice rang in her as it practically accused her.

She wanted to scream to high Heavens that she did not love Luke. Luke was her brother, he raised her into the world of their parents and made it real. He helped her to camp and afterwards but she never loved him.

She never loved Luke like she loved Percy.

Her prophecy had been taking up most of her brain power. It _could _mean Luke but somehow she doubted that the Fates were finished with Percy. But she also wondered if he could suffer a worse fate than being possesed by Kronos.

She preferred it when the sea was rough. The wind would play with her hair and brush it because she never did anymore. She didn't give a damn what she looked like. Only to him and by the looks of things, he was too busy with his mortal to care about the girl who was practically drowning her heart in warm tears that sprang from her eyes each time she thought of him. Then she'd remind herself that she'd see him during the Summer and they'd sort out their differences.

She sat on her small bed and rested her head against the pale blue wall. Daedalus' laptop was beside her leg and was opened on a page willed with design features of a temple he planned to erect in honor of their mother.

She heard a faint humming sound and decided that the l;aptop was low on battery and she bent down to plug it in. A blinding light shocked her for a minute, leaving her sitting upright with an arm protecting her eyes.

"Annabeth."

She gazed up at the woman standing in front of her with a silver grecian robe. Her stance screamed power and the look on her face said clearly to listen to this woman and to shut the hell up.

"Mother, I...."

She placed a hand up to silence her daughter. Annabeth stood up, afraid her mother would say something about her recent 'slacking' but realised that for a goddess to visit her daughter, it would be far more important.

"My daughter, I do believe that your laptop has been neglected. Would it be too intrusive for me to ask why?"

Annabeth stared up at her, trying to act innocent.

"Mother, I don't understand."

"Yes you do. I am no fool, Annabeth."

"I never...."

Her mother gave her 'the look'.

"You have changed, my daughter. Throughout this year, you have forgotten your aim. Your architecture."

"I'm sorry, Mother, I have had other _issues...."_

"Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth felt a lump in her throat at the mention of his name but hid it well.

"No, he is...."

"You do not have to be Aphrodite to see it. It is clearer than water itself."

"I..."

"I never encourage love, Annabeth. It is a distraction, you yourself are a perfect example. However, I have never discouraged my children, And I shall not start with you."

"I did nothing to encourage it myself."

Athena dropped her head slightly to look at her daughter fully in the face. Annabeth, nervous of saying plainly that she was in love with her mother's enemy, shifted awkwardly and refused to meet the knowledgeable eyes.

"Odd isn't it? That you, my daughter, might find love with my enemy's son? Interesting. I shall burn Aphrodite when I return. But I leave with you this piece of advice that you will need when the time is correct."

Annabeth gazed up at her curiously.

"Sometimes, there is no time to think. Act by the strongest feeling inside you."

"I don't understand."

Athena smiled fondly at her daughter.

"In time you will, my dear. In time."

And she left her daughter, more confused then ever.

................................................................................................................................................................

**Why hello, thank you for reading my story.**

**Reviews brighten my day so please review with your thoughts!**

**LF xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
